eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Kodia
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Merci Wrist/thumb/finger problems (both hands) have me on a regimen of OOC and prescribed meds (WAY beyond sprained). I cannot finish the icon realignment I proposed... yet on occasion I feel the "irresitible" urge to add to the wiki. As the most active Admin on this wiki, I BEG that you verify/check/REIGN my edits as you see fit. There should not be many (typing hurts, mousing is agony), yet they may be also "medically" wrong. I ask forgiveness, in this moment of semi-lucidity, for those moments when habits and drugs suppress my own good sense. I am a habitual contributor and cannot break this habit even while under the influence of other "bad habits" (codeine). Janze-Nek 17:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :I promise to to check each and every edit you submit and if I have any questions at all, I'll place a note on your user talk page immediately upon finding something questionable. I do, however, urge you to take care. Do not damage yourself further. Do what you can and what your health care provider will allow at your own pace. We'll be here when you're lucid and healthy. Get well soon.--Kodia 17:08, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Quest Hail to the Chief I just made a new quest page for Hail to the Chief, then followed it to the subsequent quest which is Big Voice Treasures, which was already created, so I followed the preceding quest backwards and it is misspelled as Hail to the Chef. I don't know how to fix this, so wanted to bring it to your attention so one could be named properly and the other deleted. Thanks!!! Cela :Hi Cela and thanks for the heads up. I've fixed all the problems with this quest and I think everything should link properly now. Thankyou for bringing the problem to my attention. To help you understand what I did, let me tell you the steps I took. First, I looked at the quest you said was misspelled and looked to see what linked to that page. Then I went to any of the pages that linked to it and changed the links so that they were spelled correctly. Next, I confirmed the quest name by asking a friend who happened to be in game (since I wasn't in game) and he said "Chief" not "Chef" was the correct word (you can never be too sure with Sony, so I checked). Then I went and deleted the incorrect page. The delete is something on I can do as an admin, but you can always let me know that something is wrong with a page by putting on the top of a page and I'll see it pop up in my magic administrator's tools (as will all the other Admins at the site). Again, thanks for bringing this to our attention. We really appreciate the help.--Kodia 21:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Unlock briefly needed Hey Kodia, could you unlock Template:TemplateHelper so I can make a few changes to point to the new spell templates instead of the old? Thanks, --lordebon 13:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Done.--Kodia 13:24, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::All done, thankies =) --lordebon 13:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::And relocked. Thanks for the correcting.--Kodia 13:53, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Another unlock needed, and this one can probably be permanent: Template:SpellEffectsLine is being phased out, I want to change it to indicate that and auto-categorize as needing update. --lordebon 03:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Done.--Kodia 03:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) A request for the opposite: Sysop lock on Template:1x and Template:void please. They're subtemplates needed to display the dynamically created tables properly (ifs + wiki takes = headache), theres nothing really to them but any vandalism on them would completely nuke the way the spell info tables look. Thankies =) --lordebon 13:24, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Another request (or just a change): User:FlorenceSopher & User:Onyxstormhaven to remove the inactive admin tags, they didn't get cleaned up when Uberfuzzy cleaned rights up. I know, I'm all over the place but I clean things up as I see them ;) --lordebon 17:49, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Saw you got these (and 1x/void) taken care of, thanks! Have fun on your vacation! (I'll try to hold the fort while you're gone, so enjoy and don't worry too much about EQ2i =) )--lordebon 20:41, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, we're going to spend a week with our Guild Leader and he asked if we wanted to have a little LAN party while we were there, so we *are* taking the computers. But I plan to do a whole lotta nuthin for a number of the days we're down there. I don't want to make guarantees that I'll be able to answer right away. And Uberfuzzy will be here so he can always lock, unlock, and delete things. Plus, Sassinak has full Admin privies too so he can be contacted in a pinch. --Kodia 21:01, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Another one if you check in or if Sassinak sees: Template:SpellInformation (since it will be phased out in favor of the 2 version). --lordebon 21:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : Done - Sassinak 22:07, 30 June 2009 (UTC) When you get a chance, can you put autoconfirmed protection on Talk:Mentoring for creation? I don't know why, but that particular page keeps getting targeted by some anon russian nonsense spammer . --lordebon 15:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. Protected to allow comments if users are registered.--Kodia 15:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Wikia Answers Maybe it's just me... but it seems some folks are using that new answers box almost as a search box rather than to actually ask questions. Seems like its more of a bother than actually useful, at least in that incarnation. --lordebon 19:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :It's not just you. Uberfuzzy and I were just talking about it this morning. He's going to see what he can do on his end, but yes, people are using it as a search instead of using it to ask real questions.--Kodia 19:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Aye, I get the sense that they expect it to be something akin to the old Ask Jeeves, or something where someone is standing by to respond. Glad it's not just me =) --lordebon 20:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Link2LootDB template seems the Link2LootDB template was left unlocked as well, but that allowed me to fix it as well :) i think you can lock it now --Vraeth 11:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Guild Halls cleanup Please see Talk:Guild_Halls#Cleanup -- which will then redirect you again ;) But it'll fill in some of the mystery. --Jarod997 20:32, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Double on main page I've prettied-up the TSO daily shard template and I've temporarily added it to one of the main-page subpages Template:Main Page/links but commented out. If you'd like to take a look, just uncomment the first div in there. (You may have to purge the main page to get it to show up immediately). I've had to include a purge link (which shows as "refresh date") so that when the DD gets out of date (ie when the day changes) it can easily be purged, but only as necessary. Let me know what you think of it so far. --lordebon 14:54, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :It's great and I added it and pointed it out on the first page news. The only thing that irks me at all about it is the funky display in the overall front page design. Thanks for working on this.--Kodia 16:21, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::No problem =). As for placement, that seemed to be the only good spot to put it with the current layout; the left column is far too big for it and too much lower on the right column and you have to really scroll down to see it. You're more than welcome to move it somewhere else or change its look, I'm not as good at the aesthetics (which is why I basically repeated the quicklinks box look ;) ) --lordebon 16:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, and since you put it in the news... the grottos live event will occur every month on the 20th. It might not start immediately the first time, as they have to flip the switch for it and it won't be on the Euro servers until they get GU52, but for the US servers it'll always be the 20th of each month (all day, by pacific time). --lordebon 16:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Theurgic Bronze Splinted Cloak Hiya! Made an edit to the stats of the above item today, 22 June 2009. After editing the page, at the bottom it said I had edited it on 28 March 2009 which is incorrect. Only edited it today. Submitted this as a problem report which is now marked as closed however it doesn't tell me what, if anything, was done. The original page still shows my edit date as 28 March 2009. What's up with that? I know it's only a minor detail but I'd really like to see the correct date there. Thanks. Ooops forgot to sign it. Ace531 15:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi there and thanks so much for the note. I have to apologize. I actually closed that problem report by accident. The buttons for forwarding the problem along to our host provider staff and the button for closing were apparently too close for my pre-caffeinated peanut brain to handle this morning. I'm going to be forwarding the problem along to Wikia staff. It's not something we can handle here at EQ2i and the staff at Wikia may have some better answers for you.--Kodia 15:44, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can't speak for Wikia, but I've seen similar things in the past and I believe it's just an issue with the way they cache pages. For me, wikia has been running intermittently slow lately, and it's not uncommon for some old data to pop up when you don't expect it to when the servers are slow (or even when they're going full speed). I say that particularly because your name was updated but the date was not. Also, purging the page forced it to clear that pesky cache and show the date. --lordebon 17:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Spell rename help Hi, I'm trying to work on the Troubador spell renaming and I'm not sure about a couple of things. In many cases the new name of the spell is the name of one of the previous spell names, and this presents a naming conundrum. For Sandra's Deafening Strike the spells used to be Deafening Strike, Deafening Blade, Deafening Thrust, Sandra's Deafening Strike, and so on. The new spells are (boringly) Sandra's Deafening Strike, Sandra's Deafening Strike II, and so on. Please tell me if it is okay to do the following. I want to rename the Sandra's Deafening Strike page to Sandra's Deafening Strike IV, and then rename Deafening Strike to Sandra's Deafening Strike. I'm a little hesitant to do this because I'm not sure what happens when you rename a page to the name that another page used to have, I mean the redirect won't work, but in this case I don't care. So is that a valid thing to do or is there a better way? Thanks. --SapphoTroub 20:39, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : If another admin can comment.. :-) I wouldn't worry too much about breaking the redirects. We aren't maintaining the redirects for the old spell names anyway. Kodia has been deleting them periodically since GU52 went live. So I would recommend that you follow your suggested course of action, but when you do the rename, disable the checkbox so that a redirect page is not created. That way there will be no conflict between the old and new versions of Sandra's Deafening Strike. -- Sassinak 20:44, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :: Cool, thanks. And yes, any admin's advice is most welcome. I tried to find folks on IRC but nobody was around. -- SapphoTroub 21:00, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::IIRC, suppressing redirect creation is only allowed for rollback-level users or higher, so I'm not sure you'll be able to do it, SapphoTroub (if you do see the checkbox for it, by all means use it tho!). If that is the case, uou won't be able to move the new page over the old redirect since its not redirecting to that page, but if you tag it AfD and include that in your comment either an Admin can delete it (making room for you to move the new page) or if I am around I can move it out of the way without leaving a redirect, again letting you move it then. Either way there's probably going to be a wait, but it's whats necessary to maintain the page histories unfortunately. --lordebon 21:16, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah, it was exactly as you thought. When I tried to move Deafening Strike -> Sandra's Deafening Strike I got this error: "The page could not be moved: a page of that name already exists, or the name you have chosen is not valid. Please choose another name, or ask an administrator to help you with the move. Please do not manually move the article by copying and pasting it; the page history must be moved along with the article text." I'll try to figure out how to tag the Sandra's Deafening Strike redirect. :::: Also is there a better place to have such discussions than one particular Admin's talk page? -- SapphoTroub 21:33, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::The forum (accessible from the main menu to the left under "Community") may be a good place to start a topic. Just post a link here with your topic and we can move the discussion there =) --lordebon 21:57, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :::::: Thanks, I lots of good info there, can't wait to read it. I moved this information to http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Page_renaming_question so it can be removed from here or not as Kodia sees fit. +) -- SapphoTroub 22:50, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Base Damage Hi Kodia, after some discussion with fellow chanters and others i tried to do a list of all Gear with base damage increase. We do have some equipment categorized as +Base Spell or +Base CA damage, unfortunately (thx SOE) it isn't really helpful as it looks to me - most of the Base damage stuff has "Effects" with nameds (like Vampiric Requiem on Choker) which increase base damage -but its not a "blue" line in the item. So all items which increase base damage but do not have a sdamagebase line wont be categorized there. Is there any easy solution or is the only way to add category(-ies) to the items? I added the categories for testing to Bloodthirsty Choker, opinions welcome.--Xinturaia 11:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Keep in mind that I'm speaking here before I've had coffee and with a heinous sinus headache, but yes I believe that adding the categories is one of the only easy ways to do this. The only other way I could think of would be for us to add something to the template that did an automatic category add based on a specific set of words appearing in another field or in the name of the article. Uberfuzzy or Lordebon would be better guys to answer that question of feasibility on the template and could make it happen if it was possible, but my pre-caffiene brain is telling me that even if it's possible, it would be incredibly difficult and unreliable. I'll let the two of them correct me. I'm the pretty one with brains. They're the dudes with programming knowledge. My programming knowledge is very basic.--Kodia 12:27, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::It might be possible to parse the effects text to look for key words... but it's not something I'd like to write, it would probably be messy if it worked at all, given the tools available to us in a wiki. It's much easier to either add the categories manually or create a simple template to do so. That is, again, assuming it's possible in the first place... I can look into it if you really want it, but given the small # of items that have effects that do it I'd say it's just more sane to do it manually for now. --lordebon 13:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::thx for the feedback, that's what i thought. As i still have no clue on templates (really should have bothered Florence more) i couldnt do it myself and agree its probably not worth the effort. still i think that many people (including me) would love to get a list of items with base dmg, as today its for many classes most desireable. I will try to add that to items i know about.--Xinturaia 07:08, 10 July 2009 (UTC)